Camping Gila ala Akatsuki
by hazu-chan
Summary: Para anggota akatsuki pergi camping ke hutan konohagakure selama 1 minggu. Bagaimana kisahnya ? R&R sangat di butuhkan !


**Camping gila ala akatsuki**

**Summary :** Para anggota akatsuki pergi camping ke hutan konohagakure selama 1 minggu. Bagaimana kisahnya ? R&R ok !

_**WARNING**___**: **garing, gaje, OOC, OOT dll *bisa ditemukan sendiri*

(A/N awal awalnya ceritanya gak nyambung. Mohon maklum)

Selamat membaca ~

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Di hari sabtu yang membosankan, para anggota akatsuki melakukan sebuah aktivitas yang tidak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya. Yaitu berbelanja. Setelah belanja lebih dari 5 kresek entah apa isinya semua anggota akatsuki pulang kerumah dengan selamat sejahtera dan sentosa .

"Huuaaaaaa, Tobiii pijetin donk ! Aku capeeeek," rengek Deidara.

"Baik senpai ! Tobi akan segera dataaang !"

Tobi yang lagi mungutin kertas bagai pemulung langsung lari begitu mendengar deidara teriak teriak. Tobi langsung loncat dan injek injek punggung deidara

"ADDAAAAW ! STOP STOP ! Aku minta nya di pijetin bukan di injek injek gini ! emang aku lantai apa ?" Deidara mengomel sambil kesakitan.

"Gomenasai senpai ! Aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Ayo ! Ulangi ! Kalo nggak bener nanti C4 akan meghiasi tubuhmu."

"I..iya senpai."

Akhirnya tobi kembali menjadi normal dan memijat deidara seperti layaknya orang normal. Dalam hati, Tobi ngomel sendiri, "Cih... nyebelin banget sih jadi orang ? Aku panggilin Noordin M. Top tau rasa lo ! Eh, Noordin udah mati, ya? Pokoknya panggilin teroris, deh."

Saat Tobi sedang memijat punggung Deidara sambil ngomel dalam hati, tiba-tiba Hidan mengumumkan,"WOYY SEMUA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI KUMPUL DI RUANG RAPAT SEKARANG." Jelas saja semuanya kaget, apalagi Hidan mengumuminnya pake toa sambil teriak-teriak

"Biasa aja kali kagak usah pake toa. Telingaku tuli ntar !" omel deidara

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Ehm.... aku dan konan kemarin malam berdiskusi ," saat Pein sampai pada bagian ini, semua anggota Akatsuki pun berdehem-dehem sejenak. Karena kesal, Pain memakai _death glare _tingkat tingginya. Setelah keadaan damai sentosa kembali, Pain pun melanjutkan , "Kami berdiskusi untuk melakukan camping pada hari minggu besok. Camping di lakukan 1 minggu lamanya. Kalian setuju ? Atau ada yang keberatan?"

"Uuwwaaaahh... Camping ! pasti seru !!! aku setuju !" semangat Tobi

"Aku juga deh !" kata Deidara. Maksudnya ia pengen sekalian berlatih ngebom di tanah terbuka.

"Oke. Sekarang kemasi barang kalian. Besok berangkat pada pukul 07.30 pagi. Camping di laksanakan di hutan konohagakure. Untuk Kisame, aku mohon untuk kau berburu ikan sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan untuk Kakuzu, kau beli kebutuhan untuk camping besok. Ini daftarnya," kata Pein sok ditaktor.

Dengan santainya Kakuzu menjawab "mana uangnya?"

"Ciih.. yang dipikirannya cuma uang uang uang mulu !" ejek Hidan.

"kkaaaaaauuu...ggrrrrr.." Kakuzu mulai geram. Dengan refleks Kakuzu langsung menghantam hidan. Tapi langsung di hentikan dengan pein.

"Sudah sudah ! Kalian ini memang seperti anak kecil ! Dasar merepotkan . lebih baik yang tidak mengumpulkan uang tidak boleh ikut camping" gertak Pein sambil kembali memasang deathglarenya.

"Hoho itu lebih baik ! Masing masing orang ngumpulin uang 100.000," Kakuzu berkata dengan enaknya. Matanya sendiri sudah menghijau kayak lumut, padahal uangnya saja belum ada.

Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, Konan, Pein, Tobi, Hidan semuanya pada sweatdropped

"Giiilleee, banyak amat ! amat aja gak banyak. Udah lah ilangin aja nolnya 1 jadi 10.000." celetuk Kisame

"Nah itu aku setuju." sahut Itachi yang dari tadi diam terus seperti patung.

"CUKUP ! Gak usah banyak protes ! Bayar sekarang!" kata Kakuzu, "Kalau gak bayar sih gak papa.. tapi nanti ditinggal sendirian di sini."

Pein mulai kesal. dia langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat. "Ya sudah, urusai ! Sayonara," kata Pein naik darah.

"Jah.. ngambek.. sabar aja dah.. ya udah, nih ku bayar," kata Itachi kesal.

"Iya, aku juga bayar," kata Zetsu.

Dan satu persatu anggota Akatsuki pun menyerahkan selembaran uang seratus ribuan kepada Kakuzu yang langsung berbinar-binar.

Akhirnya semuanya pun mengalah dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas karena kekeras kepalaan Kakuzu

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Ambles dah uang 100.000 ku," tangis Zetsu.

"Sabar aja jeng *?* . Di camping ntar bakal ada gantinya kok. Nanti ku kasih mainan ikan ikan an ku deh," hibur Kisame.

"Gak mau ! Aku tetep gak mauuu." Zetsu nangis sambil guling-guling di lantai. Kisame hanya bisa sweatdropped kembali karena lantai itu baru saja dipelnya.

Dalam hati zetsu berkata " Wkwkwk, keliatannya bakal berhasil akting ku."

Kisame udah nyoba buat ngehibur Zetsu Padahal Kisame juga gak rela kalo mau ngasih ikan ikanannya. Seribu cara sudah digunakannya namun tak berhasil sampai akhirnya kisame marah sendiri

"Ya udah deh terlerah lu ! capek gue. Untung untung udah gue hibur"

Kisame langsung keluar dari kamar zetsu dan menggembrang pintu sekuat tenaga sampai barang barang di kamar Kisame pecah semua.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Malam ini, semua para anggota Akatsuki sekarang sedang bersiap siap untuk camping besok.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala..." sebuah suara cempreng mengganggu konsentrasi Kakuzu sang bendahara.

"Wooy siapa tuh yang nanyi ? Kagak usah pake toa donk !" omel Kakuzu. Padahal ia sedang enak-enaknya menghitung uang yang ia dapatkan. Yah, dasar mata duitan.

"Yeee.. terserah aku dong.. suara suraku juga." Ejek Zetsu

"Ggggrrrr...." kata Kakuzu. Pelajaran meditasi yang ia dapatkan dari senam hamil *???* pun ia gunakan. _Tarik nafas, hembuskan._

"C4... C4...C4..."

"SIAL ! iya iya. Sono minggat aja. Cihh..," Kakuzu pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Di lain tempat..

"Baju udah, makanan udah, bom udah, bla bla bla....Udah semua ! Yeaaah !" kata Deidara sambil tersenyum sendiri bak foto model yang hendak difoto.

"Senpaaaaii, bantuin tata tata bajunya donk !" rengek Tobi

"cih.. enak aja ! tata aja sendiri ! aku masih ada banyak kerjaan !" kata Deidara dengan juteknya

Deidara langsung ninggalin tobi dengan kecepatan 1 km/detik. Eh, ralat . Mungkin lebih lambat daripada itu. Yah, pokoknya lumayan cepat, lah.

"Hhuaaaa senpai jahaaat !!!"

Tobi tetep aja merengek-rengek bagai anak bayi gak minum susu 1 tahun..

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"WOOOYY ! YANG NGERASA MANUSIA KE RUANG RAPAT SEKARANG !" teriak Hidan pake toa lagi

Tobi yang lagi nangis nangis pun tiba tiba tangisannya tiba tiba terhenti dan menjadi shock berat karena mendegar hidan teriak dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Hiiddaaaan !!! Kujahit mulutmu kalo pake toa lagi !!!" kata Deidara sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, marah. Entah mengapa, Deidara jadi mirip sekali seperti orang PMS.

"Terserah aku dong, kan mulut mulutku sendiri," kata Hidan sambil memeletkan lidah ke Deidara.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Di ruang rapat...

"Semua udah ngumpul ?" tanya Konan. Pein yang berada di sebelahnya terlihat pucat. "Oh ya," kata Konan, menjelaskan kepucatan Pein, "Pein sedang sakit tenggorokan."

Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Hmm.. seperti nya belum. Zetsu dan kisame belum hadir." jawab itachi sambil melihat sekelilingnya

"Huuuft.. dasar merepotkan. Hidan, panggil zetsu dan kisame," kata Konan kesal. Kini dia mengerti mengapa Pein sakit tenggorokan.

"ookkkeeeeeeeehh" jawab Hidan sambil pose ala guy.

Hidan keluar ruang rapat dan mencari kisame dan zetsu. Kisame dan zetsu sedang di ruang tamu berdua

"Woy ! ngapain kalian berduaan di sini? Tadi di bilangin kan suruh ke ruang rapat?" kata Hidan, kesal.

"katanya yang ngarasa manusia ke ruang rapat. Aku kan hiu bukan manusia," kata Kisame, sempat-sempatnya mengelak

"aku juga, aku kan tumbuhan bukan manusia," seperti rekanannya, Kisame, Zetsu pun membalas dengan seenaknya.

"Ya amppuunn.. kaliaaaan ini.... hmmmppffh...," kata Hidan, kehilangan kata-katanya.

Hidan udah gak kuat lagi nahan ketawanya. Hidan pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Are you okay ?" tanya zetsu sok english

"Ahahahahhahahahahaa.. iya.. aaah udah ah bruanuan ke ruang rapat udah di tunggu tuh !" kata Hidan, mencoba menahan tawanya.

Hidan, zetsu, dan kisame pergi ke ruang rapat bersama. Sesampai di ruang rapat, mereka duduk di tempatnya masing masing.

"Oke, semua udah kumpul. Rapat kali ini adalah membahas camping besok. Apakah kalian sudah mempersiapkan semua ?" tanya Konan membuka rapat

"Sudaaahh !" jawab semua anggota akatsuki dengan kompak kecuali Konan dan Pein

"Hmm.. well, sekarang, Kakuzu, segala kebutuhan sudah di beli ?"

"Hooo.. tenang saja ! Aku udah beli semua. tapi sebagian ada yang ku ambil dari belanjaan tadi pagi karena uangnya gak cukup."

Semua sweatdropped kecuali Kakuzu.

"Ya sudah baiklah. Kau Kisame, sudah dapat ikan?" tanya Konan cepat.

"Sudah ! aku udah menangkap 7 ember tadi," kata Kisame

"Hmm.. semua sudah cukup." Tiba tiba pein memutus perkataan konan. Jangan lupa besok jam 07.30 berangkat. Semuanya sekarang tidur !" perintah Pein akhirnya, dengan suara serak.

"Eeh..?" tanya Konan bingung.

"Nggak enak diem aja. Aku ini kan pimpinan Akatsuki yang terhormat," kata Pein dengan pose bak selebriti. Yang lainnya pun sweatdropped.

Akhirnya, semua anggota Akatsuki buru buru keluar dari ruang rapat dan menuju kamarnya masing masing

**TUBERCULOSIS** *Di getok*

Maksdunya **to be continued** !

**xoxoxoxoxox**

huuaaah..

akhirnya chapter 1 ini selesai juga !

aku minta maaf yah kalo misstypo di mana mana ! apalagi kalo cerita ini sangat OOT ____

maklum masih kouhai belum tau sepenuhnya tentang dunia per-fanfiction ini..

aku juga buat fic ini juga masih di koreksi ama kak haruki kayuki

( .net/~harukikayuki makasih banyak ya kak :D )

aku minta review dan komentar dari senpai senpai semua ya ! komen apapun akan aku terima dengan senang hati ! apalagi komen yang membangun ! karena aku tau kalo fic ini masih hancur, OOT, lebay, juga masih garing dan masih banyak banget kekurangannya.

oh ya hazu-chan minta bantuan ya. OC dan istilah lainnya di fanfiction itu maksudnya apa ya?

Jawab lewat review ya ! Makasih yang udah baca dan review !

Insyallah fic ini ku update secepatnya (paling lambat 1 minggu setelah cerita di publish)

Arigatou gozaimasu ! Ku tunggu reviewnya ya XD


End file.
